El pez gigante
by Lady Shadic
Summary: Link tiene que pescar o se queda sin cenar,la tarea se complica con las interrupciones de un curioso angel y las apuestas de los smashers, los mas interesados son Red y Snake. Se puede pescar algo mas en el atardecer del lago. Yaoi- LinkxPit


**Lady Shadic y su manía obsesiva por el LinkxPit –suspiro- necesito un buen psiquiatra. Mientras tanto disfruten de este one-shot corto jejeje espero que de verdad lo disfruten mucho porque yo lo hice al lo: 3**

**Enjoy**

Si había algo mejor que un hermoso día nublado con el clima agradable y una buena brisa después de ganar las finales… no quería saberlo. Link estaba sentado a orillas del lago sobre las raíces de un enorme árbol plagado de flores de color azul intenso. Aspiro el aroma muy profundamente y dejo salir el mismo en un suspiro de satisfacción.

En sus tierras era un buen pescador, tal vez no excelente pero tenia buena suerte y llegaba a atrapar un buen ejemplar. Se había cansado de los alimentos preparados en el comedor cada mañana o de los dulces que preparaba Peach a la hora del te, no negaba que eran delicias, pero de vez en cuando le venia bien algo diferente.

Con esa idea había armado una caña con anzuelo y se había equipado con unas carnadas, la primera victima era una libélula de color verde metálico y, si bien el trozo de madera se hundía por momentos, no picaba nada.

-…- el suspiro que dejo salir no era de satisfacción.

-¿Qué haces?-

-¡Wahhhhhhhh!- casi callo al agua con el susto de muerte que se había dado- uff… Pit… No hagas eso-

-Lo siento- el ángel se rasco la nuca con nerviosismo- ¿Qué estas haciendo?-

-… pescando…-

-¿Que?- abrió los ojos lo más grande que pudo.

-Pescando… ehh… atrapando peces-

Finalmente cayo en que las explicaciones no servían de nada, en su vida Pit iba a entender lo que era pescar porque no había visto un pez. Así que se limito a sonreírle, en ese momento el sedal de la improvisada caña dio un fuerte tirón y casi la perdió.

-Lo teng… ¡Hey se llevaron la carnada! Eso no es justo…- busco junto a el la cáscara donde guardaba la carnada y saco una lombriz para darle el mismo uso que a la libélula.

-… ¿E… esta viva?- pregunto el ángel viendo como el animal se retorcía.

-Si… tiene que estarlo o no servirá-

Volvió a arrojar el anzuelo esperando tener más suerte, por desgracia había dicho que su plan era comer lo que pescara y Zelda le dijo que en ese caso no lo dejarían comer en la mansión. Si no pescaba algo y pronto se quedaría sin comer.

-¿Cómo los cazas así?-

-Bueno, el pez muerde y lo traes cuando esta enganchado al anzuelo-

Pasaron un par de minutos en silencio.

-Tardan mucho en morder…-

-A veces pasa-

Silencio…

-¿Picaran pronto?- volvió a preguntar acercándose al rubio y casi pegándose a el totalmente intrigado por su forma de atrapar comida.

-Los peces se ahuyentan con el ruido- ya comenzaba a cansarse.

-Pero aquí no hay ruido… ¿O si?- se acerco a mirar el lago- ¿Por qué no quieren morder?- los insolentes peces no le respondían.

Si bien Pit era un chico genial había veces en las que se ponía bastante denso y esa era una de esas veces. Seria grosero de su parte sacarlo de ahí, pero por el bien de su cena debía hacerlo, lo malo era buscar una forma en la que no se ofendiera o se sintiera incomodo.

-Pit…- comenzó su elaborada excusa.

-¿Cómo va tu pesca?-

-¡No hagan eso!- grito el elfo.

-¡SHHHHHHH!... espantaras a los peces- reclamo el castaño con la voz mas baja que pudo ganándose una mirada asesina que no pudo notar al estar concentrado en el recién llegado.

-¿Qué pasa, Red?- pregunto mas tranquilo pero no menos alterado.

-Están apostando- dijo con algo de gracia- para ver si pescas o no. De todos la mayoría creen que vas a pescar un resfrío y nada mas, solo hay algunos que creen que vas a atrapar algo-

-¿Quienes?- pregunto esperando que su princesa fuera incluida en ellos.

-Pues: Sonic, Marth, Peach y yo-

Eso era deprimente, ni siquiera la princesa castaña confiaba en sus habilidades de pescador y no quería ni preguntar que era lo que habían apostado ya que Master Hand había prohibido ese tipo de negocios para evitar daños… en su propiedad.

-¿Sabes pescar, Red?- pregunto Pit sacando de sus nervios al pobre Link que estaba pensando usarlos a ambos de carnada.

-Bueno…algo así…-ladeo el rostro.

-¿Cómo lo haces?- también tenia curiosidad.

-Bueno…- saco las tres "canicas", apodo que les dio Toon Link, que siempre cargaba e hizo presión para que tomaran un tamaño mas importante. Nombro a sus tres pokémons, los cuales aparecieron de inmediato.

El primero fue Squirtle que se zambullo en el lago con prisa después de que el entrenador les avisara que estaban de pesca, a los pocos segundos salio con un pez en la boca, lo arrojo al aire y fue cortado por las hojas de Ivysaur que se lo arrojo a Charizard quien le dio un toque de cocción. Para cuando acabaron ya estaba hasta cocido.

-¿Viniste a presumir, mocoso?- Snake llego y se divirtió un poco con la cara del pobre Link- Se suponía que verías como va nuestra apuesta. Veo que pensabas hacer trampa-

-N… No es cierto- Charizard se interpuso entre el entrenador y el hombre.

-Dile a tu bicho que se mueva- frunció el ceño llevando su mano derecha a su lanzamisiles.

-…- los hizo regresar- Como sea… es mejor dejar a Link pescar algo-

-Tsk, no lo hará- el pobre rubio sentía como una piedra que decía "perdedor" le caía encima- Y eso será beneficioso para mi… hablaba en serio- Red se quedo pálido- Como sea, nos largamos- cargo al chico en el hombro sin importarle que haya perdido su gorra y se lo llevo murmurando fastidiado "Que ruidoso eres, niño".

Faltaba poco para que llegara la hora de cenar y ya había perdido casi toda esperanza de pescar algo. Para colmo de males Pit era una maquina de hacer preguntas, estaba bien ser curioso pero si no se callaba iba a enfadarse mucho de verdad.

-… no es mi día…- miro a Pit que se notaba algo decepcionado.

-No importa, siempre fuiste genial de todos modos- sonrió apenado ante el comentario que nunca se había atrevido a hacer.

-Bueno…- su ego había sido reanimado- una vez atrape un pez de vein…trein… mas de cien kilos, era así de grande- hizo el gesto del tamaño con las manos- bueno no me alcanza… pero era inmenso-

-¡Wow! ¿Cómo lo hiciste?- estaba emocionado ante la mención de un monstruo como ese.

-¿Cómo lo…ehhh…?- se rasco la punta de una de las orejas- pues estaba de mala racha, así que decidí cazar de una forma mas segura… ejem… entre al agua y ese animal quiso devorarme. Tenía muchísimos dientes que le llegaban hasta la garganta, así que salte del agua a un tronco que había flotando y cuando intento comerme de nuevo le di un golpe con mi espada-

-¿Lo mataste?-

-No… estaba acorazado- pensó un poco- Así que le arroje una bomba dentro de la boca y explotaron sus entrañas. Así lo pesque… después lo lleve a la orilla y pude comer-

-¿Cómo lo cortaste si era acorazado?- inclino el rostro infantilmente.

-E…es que… bueno… tenía unas partes sin coraza y lo corte allí. Había restos de huesos en su interior y era venenoso-

-¿Cómo hiciste para comerlo entonces?-

-…-

-…-

-… había una parte comestible…-saco pecho con una sonrisa soberbia- Solo que aquí no hay peces como para mi, es por eso que no estoy teniendo-

-¡Wahhhhhhhh, LINK!- el ángel tenia la caña y hacia fuerza para no caerse- Algo se esta llevando tu… tu… lo que sea que es esto- tiraba hacia atrás.

-No la sueltes-

El elfo se ubico detrás del ángel y puso sus manos sobre las de este para que no dejara ir la caña. Tiraba y aflojaba con la intención de cansar al animal, no era bueno después de todo que perdiera su única presa.

Ubico su mentón en el hombro del castaño, le dio la orden de que a la cuenta de tres tirara lo mas fuerte posible hacia atrás. Una vez terminada la regresión de números, el ángel hizo su mayor esfuerzo al igual que el rubio… finalmente Link cayo al suelo, sobre él Pit y sobre Pit el pez que estaba cansado de tanto luchar.

La cara de horror de Pit al ver ese "monstruo" sobre él fue indescriptible, finalmente lo pateo de vuelta al agua. El de verde suspiro, se levanto apenas distinguiendo la espalda del ángel, el lago y el atardecer… no importaba si había regresado al agua y si se quedaría sin comer.

-¡Que horrible! ¿Y pensabas comerte eso?- volteo mirando a Link.

-No…ya no…- le acaricio una mejilla- No se como voy a ver a los pocos que creyeron en mi… aunque hayan sido cuatro-

-Cinco… yo también- sonrió- pero no hay problema. No vas a dejar de gustarme por eso-

-…-

-Es tarde… ehhh… mejor vamos a comer- se levanto.

-No puedo volver- lo jalo del brazo- tampoco vas a dejar de gustarme por regresar mi cena al agua-

Se rieron un buen rato, Link acorto la poca distancia entre ellos y lo beso. El ángel se quedo inmóvil y eso inquieto al elfo que pensó haber malinterpretado la respuesta del ángel. Pero eso fue antes de que Pit comenzara a besarlo por su cuenta.

-Te quiero, Link-

-…Pit…-

-¿Eh?-

-Te quiero-

Todos habían terminado de comer, algunos se iban a dormir, la puerta principal de la mansión se abrió y dejo en vista a un sonriente dúo de chicos.

-¿Qué les ocurrió?- se acerco Peach.

-No se si ustedes traen lodo o el lodo los trae a ustedes- dijo Sonic al verlos sucios de esa forma.

-¿Pescaste algo?- sonrió Snake sujetando a Red de la muñeca sin que se notara por hacerlo debajo de la mesa.

-Si-

-Voy a dormir- el entrenador subió corriendo las escaleras.

-¿Dónde esta la evidencia?- exigió acercándose a los chicos, Pit le extendió parte de su túnica- ¿…? Les creo- tenia el olor al pescado que había caído sobre él.

Les contaron entonces que había pescado pero el animal regreso al lago sin que se lo cenaran. Para suerte de ellos, Lucas les mostró un cartel colgado en una de las paredes junto al de "No romper los cristales" que decía claramente "Prohibido pescar en el lago".

-Será mejor que comas algo- dijo Zelda a su guardián.

-No gracias- abrazo al ángel- Estoy satisfecho-

El silencio general fue total, cuando notaron las marcas en los brazos y cuello de ambos, sobretodo en las piernas de Pit, después de verlos salir del cuarto de baño y juntos.

-Tsk, que atmósfera tan cursi- murmuro Ike con el ceño algo fruncido.

-Como sea, iré a dormir. Buenas noches- se despidió el príncipe.

-Marth, no te vayas a la cama sin mi- lo cargo estilo matrimonial.

-… bájame…- se apeno el joven.

-Si me besas-

Algo había muy en claro, Zelda iba a pedirle a Link muchas explicaciones al día siguiente. Aunque no pudo hacerlo porque los niños no dejaban en paz al pobre elfo y querían saber sobre el pez gigante con dientes en todo el cuerpo, eléctrico, que escupía fuego, con poderes psíquicos y venenoso de cuatrocientos kilos del que les había hablado Pit.

**Termino como todas mis historias XDDDDD rara ._.U pero no es problema o sip? Adoro a estos dos y también a Marth e Ike. Necesito algo de Snake y Red todos me dicen que no hace nada entonces se me ocurrió hacerlo pescar… tampoco hizo nada LOL.**

**Llevo escribiendo este fic poco más de una hora OMJ! Ya debería estar en la cama n_nU**

**En fin, si les gusto aunque sea un poquitin espero un review :3 saben que no cuesta nada pulsar abajito y hacen feliz a alguien. **

**PD: los hombres siempre exageran cuando hablan de pesca LOL**

**Kisses**


End file.
